Ex Obscuris
by le.clarius
Summary: Dari kegelapan. Untuk kegelapan. Ia membawa sang matahari ke dalam sisi yang telah mengikatnya - agar kesendirian ini tak lagi menyakitkan. MurEra. Oneshot.


Kekasih, tatap diriku dan—

—katakanlah.

Apa kau menginginkanku?

Apa kau ingin bersamaku?

Tetapi apapun yang kau inginkan,

aku akan tetap membawamu ke duniaku

. . .

**EX OBSCURIS**

**Disclaimer:**

Inherintance Cycle © Christian Paolini

**Warnings:**

AU. OOC. Characters' death. Mostly insanity. Slash alert.

. . .

Metal tajam yang menghujam dalam dan jauh ke rongga dada—menembus organ vital yang terus menandakan eksistensi sebuah kehidupan. Suara erang, teriakan kesakitan melengking mengiris kelamnya malam. Tubuh limbung jatuh berdebam pelan, bertemu lantai.

Nafasnya pendek-pendek. Perlahan dadanya bergetar. Mulanya hanya suara terkekeh yang keluar dari mulut itu. Tetapi lamat-lamat tawa bergemuruh memenuhi dirinya, bergema dipantulkan oleh empat dinding batu dingin yang berdiri tegak membayangi kedua tubuh itu. Begitu keras ia tertawa—entah karena kebahagiaan, kepuasan, atau yang paling mungkin, kegilaan—sampai ia bisa merasakan pipinya basah oleh air mata yang mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

Cahaya keperakan dari bulan menyusup ke balik dinding batu tebal itu lewat jendela yang terbuka. Meresap melalui celah-celah kecil dari kain tirai yang menggantung menutupi jendela kaca yang mencapai lantai. Lalu menyergap penuh saat tirai itu tersibak oleh angin malam berbau kesunyian yang keras berhembus.

Saat itulah tawanya reda. Terlihat gelimang sinar yang menandakan ia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya bertengger di sepasang mata hazel itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna gelap—sekelam langit malam tanpa bintang—basah oleh cairan berbau anyir. Cairan yang juga mengotori wajahnya yang pucat dengan warna merah pekat, menggelitik kulitnya saat mengalir turun bersama sisa-sisa air mata.

Sebuah senyum—yang terlihat hampir seperti seringai—bertengger di wajahnya. Tetapi tak seperti biasanya, senyum itu lembut. Terutama saat mata hazel itu bertemu dengan tubuh limbung tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di lantai, tepat di depannya.

Betapa ia bahagia. Ia bahagia seakan-akan baru mengenal emosi ini untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Oh, tidak. Ia tidak gila. Ia hanya sedang jatuh cinta.

Begitu jauh, dalam, dan oh—begitu menyakitkan untuk hati kecilnya. Namun tak akan begitu menyakitkan lagi setelah ini.

Eragon.

Eragon yang manis. Begitu lembut dan baik hati kepadanya—Eragon, satu-satunya adik yang ia miliki meskipun berbeda ayah. Betapa ia ingin membuatnya merasakan bahagia setiap waktu sepanjang hidupnya. Betapa ia mencintainya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dengan kehatian-hatian yang hampir tak bisa ia percayai berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Rambut coklat terurai dengan mudah, begitu lembut terasa di sela-sela jarinya. Kulit Eragon yang sedikit lebih coklat dari kulitnya sendiri—tetapi terlihat kontras dengan tangannya, dan ia menyukai perbedaan itu. Sepasang mata Eragon yang berwarna coklat lembut—ah, betapa ia ingin memandangnya setiap waktu.

Ekspresi kesakitan dan ketakutan yang membeku di wajah Eragon saat nyawanya ia ambil dengan tangannya sendiri tak sedikitpun membuatnya merasa terganggu. Bahkan dengan itu ia merasa Eragon masih ada di sana—bersamanya walau ia tak akan bergerak lagi… ataupun hidup kembali.

Ia mengusapkan tangannya yang pucat ke wajah Eragon, menutup matanya dan menghapus ekspresi dari wajah elok itu. Tanpa adanya ekspresi itu, sang pemuda hanya terlihat seakan tengah tidur, begitu damai—seakan mengusiknya adalah perbuatan terlarang—kalau bukan karena darah dari luka di dadanya yang terciprat sampai mengotori rahangnya.

Tangannya mengusap pelan dahi Eragon. Ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada sisi wajah Eragon yang masih terasa hangat. Bau Eragon yang begitu khas dan familiar segera menguasai indera penciumannya—oh, betapa ia merindukan aroma ini. Mulutnya turun ke bawah dan menyusuri rahang Eragon—kulit terasa menggelitik lidahnya. Otot tak bertulang itu segera bertemu dengan pekatnya cairan merah—serta rasa metalik yang ditimbulkannya. Ia menjilat habis cairan yang mengotori wajah adiknya itu.

Oh, tidak. Ia tidak gila. Ia hanya sedang jatuh cinta.

Sepasang tangan kuatnya segera melingkar di badan Eragon. Ia mendekap tubuh itu dan mencoba mengalirkan semua emosi yang ia miliiki lewat sentuhan itu. Begitu banyak perasaan membuncah di dalam dadanya seakan-akan handak meledakkan kurungan dari tulang-tulang rusuk itu.

"'Agon, oh Eragon. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tahu itu?"

Tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya—dan ia tak membutuhkannya. Yang terpenting ia sekarang di sini, ia memiliki Eragon sepenuhnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Kau gila, Murtagh. Itu tidak mungkin! Kau kakakku sendiri! Aku… Aku… "_

_Dan Eragon berlari menjauh dari dirinya._

Bayangan masa lalu yang datang melintas untuk sejenak—tapi ia tidak bergeming. Ia mengeratkan dekapan di tubuh pemuda itu dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher yang mulai menguap kehangatannya. Bibirnya mulai menghujani kulit Eragon dengan kecupan demi kecupan. Masa lalu itu sudah tidak ia perlukan lagi.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Arya."_

"_Aku juga, Eragon."_

_Ia tak seharusnya menguping—tidak. Bahkan lebih jauh dari itu, ia seharusnya tidak merasakan luka itu, saat belati kecemburuan menghujam dalam ke hatinya, memancarkan sesuatu yang merah dan gelap dengan begitu deras. Ia melihat adiknya mencium bibir seorang perempuan dan ia tak tahan lagi—ia berlari. Sampai kakinya terasa lemas dan ia terjatuh dalam kelelahan yang merengkuh seluruh ototnya._

Bayangan menyakitkan terus saja menghantui dirinya. Namun dengan paksa ia menarik itu semua menjauh dari benaknya. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Eragon. Ia menahannya hanya beberapa senti dari matanya, sehingga ia bisa melihat semua detail yang terukir dengan sempurna di wajah Eragon. Begitu indah dan hanya untuk ia nikmati seorang diri.

Ah, kalau saja ia bisa melakukan ini dari dulu. Tak perlu ia menunggu sampai parasit bernama kecemburuan itu timbul di dalam dirinya.

"_Murtagh! Jangan mendekat! Pergi dari sini! PERGI!"_

_Wanita itu menggigil. Gelimang ketakutan yang ada di kedua mata hijaunya tercermin jelas pada permukaan mengkilap belati yang ia genggam. Ia tertawa, tawanya yang biasa dan bergemuruh—tetapi suara tawanya hanya membuat wanita itu semakin gemetaran. Tidak, ia tidak bisa pergi sebelum wanita yang sudah mencuri adiknya pergi._

_Ia tidak bisa memaafkan Arya._

_Hanya satu gerakan. Belati terhujam ke dada dan merobek paru-parunya. Ketakutan di mata hijau Arya segera berganti dengan kekosongan. Ia tak peduli dengan darah yang mengotori baju yang melekat di badannya._

_Hari itu ia tersenyum sepanjang sisa harinya._

Angin bertiup keras, marah. Sementara suara-suara malam mengutarakan nyanyian kesendirian yang begitu menyayat hati. Seperti kesedihan yang menekan dada, meruap, dan memaksa untuk keluar.

"Kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku. Akhirnya aku memilikimu, Eragon."

Lirih ia berbisik pada kabut tipis yang mulai menyelimuti malam. Halimun putih perlahan menghalangi sinar bulan. Semakin lama semakin buram hingga bayangan kedua sosok manusia itu bergabung dengan bayangan dinding-dinding yang berdiri tegak. Dinding yang sama menciptakan ilusi pada mata dunia untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sedang terjadi antara dirinya dan saudaranya yang tak lagi bernafas.

"Eragon, oh, Eragon."

Nama yang begitu indah untuk diucapkan. Ia tak bisa berhenti merasa senang setiap tiga suku kata itu meluncur dari mulut. E-Ra-Gon. Sebuah mantra yang membangkitkan kembali jiwanya yang telah dibunuh mati oleh kecemburuan. Semua yang dibutuhkannya untuk mendeskripsikan segala yang bisa membuatnya kembali merasakan rasa hidup di kuncup-kuncup lidahnya. Seperti juga rasa metalik darah yang masih tertinggal. Darah Eragon.

Ia menyentuh semua yang bisa diraihnya dari tubuh mati itu. Ia ingin mengingat selamanya semua bagian bahkan yang terkecil dari tubuh Eragon. Hangat tubuh itu sudah mulai dihisap malam, meninggalkan dingin yang beku. Tetapi ia tahu Eragon masih bersamanya.

Oh, tidak. Ia tidak gila. Ia hanya sedang jatuh cinta.

Karena itu malam ini begitu berharga untuknya. Dengan diiringi lengkingan sedih serigala, ia menyiapkan segalanya untuk cintanya. Sebuah kastil tua yang ia temukan dengan tidak sengaja, jauh di dalam pedalaman hutan, di bagian yang tak pernah manusia berani melintas—kecuali mereka yang memang benar-benar nekat dan tidak berniat hidup lagi, manusia-manusia yang seperti dirinya. Sebuah kamar dengan ranjang besar dan mewah. Sebilah belati mengkilap, berhias permata biru dan merah, berukir sepasang naga yang dengan bangga memamerkan semburan apinya—terasah sempurna sampai bisa memotong kertas.

"Eragon—_oh, Eragon."_

_Tertidur begitu damai dan pulas. Nafas tenang dan teratur__, keluar masuk dari sepasang lubang hidung. Tangannya membelai pelan sisi wajah yang begitu elok itu. Di mulutnya bertengger senyuman. Teringat kembali bagaimana ia berhasil membius Eragon dan membawanya ke dalam hutan jauh ini—sampai mereka berdua tak akan bisa ditemukan._

_Ketika sepasang mata coklat indah itu mulai terbuka, senyumnya bertambah semakin lebar. Ah, mata itu benar-benar mengagumkan, bagaimana ia selalu terperangkap dalam tatapannya yang lembut. Tatapan yang hanya akan ditujukan padanya seorang—dan ia akan memastikan hal itu untuk selamanya._

"_Kau sudah bangun, Eragon."_

"_Murtagh?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Di mana ini?"_

"_Jangan khawatir, sayangku."_

_Tiba-tiba saja Eragon terbelalak. Pemuda itu segera menjauh darinya. Berusaha membuka pintu, tetapi ia sudah memastikan untuk mengunci rapat pintu itu. Ekspresi ketakutan mulai merayap datang ke wajah Eragon._

_Dan ia menyambut datangnya itu dengan lembut._

"_Jangan khawatir, sayangku. Kau akan aman di sini bersamaku."_

"_TIDAK!"_

_Teriakan Eragon tak membuatnya bergeming. Ia perlahan mengambil pisau yang ia letakkan di atas lemari kayu kecil di samping ranjang besar. Sejenak ia melihat refleksi sepasang mata hazel. Salah satunya bergelimang oleh kegilaan dan telah jelas kehilangan kewarasannya. Satu yang lain jelas sekali memancarkan sesuatu yang berbeda—pandangan seseorang yang tengah dimabuk ia tak benar-benar peduli. Ia menatap kembali pada Eragon._

"_Eragon."_

_Ah, Eragon yang benar-benar mengagumkan. Jiwa yang begitu hidup dengan semangat yang bisa menggantikan matahari—kontras dengan dirinya sendiri yang telah diikat oleh bayangan kelam. Semua tentang Eragon begitu mengagumkan sampai menghipnotis dirinya. Tak heran kalau kekagumannya itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta—dan lama kelamaan ia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi._

_Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengangkat belati itu, cukup agar Eragon bisa melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri—agar pemuda itu bisa melihat betapa indah, betapa sempurnanya dirinya sendiri walaupun tubuh gemetaran dan ekspresi ketakutan mewarnai wajahnya._

"_Murtagh! Hentikan! Hentikan semua kegilaan ini!"_

"_Kau tahu, kau sangat mengagumkan Eragon."_

"_Hentikan!"_

_Eragon menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melorot terduduk dan tersengguk. Setetes air mata lepas dari mata coklat. Kristal bening itu menuruni pipi sang pemuda. Oh, betapa sempurna. Begitu indah, seperti sebuah porselen mahal yang harus dirawat dengan sentuhan lembut—satu gerakan salah dan semua akan pecah._

_Dan ia akan segera memiliki Eragon seutuhnya._

_Ia maju perlahan. Eragon bergetar semakin hebat di tempatnya. Ia meraih tubuh saudaranya itu dan mendekapnya erat, sampai ia bisa merasakan getaran itu ter__edam oleh tubuhnya sendiri—perlahan Eragon semakin tenang. Hanya tersisa semburat kesedihan dan keputusasaan di wajah. Tetapi tak masalah. Benar-benar tak masalah untuknya—karena ia akan segera menghapusnya dari wajah elok Eragon._

_Belati terangkat, mengkilat oleh gelimang sinar bulan. Ukiran naga pada belati itu seakan menjadi hidup. Ia tersenyum lembut. Ekspresi di wajah Eragon berubah menjadi keterkejutan, dan dengan segera diiringi kepanikan. Ketakutan. Tapi itu tak mengurangi sedikitpun kesempurnaan wajah itu di matanya._

"_Aku selalu mencintaimu, Eragon."_

_Dan belati itu terbenam ke dada sang pemuda, diikuti oleh teriakan liar yang melengking membelah gelapnya malam. Segera setelah nyawa pergi, tubuh Eragon limbung lalu jatuh ke lantai._

Oh, tidak. Ia tidak gila. Ia hanya sedang jatuh cinta.

Dan kengerian ini—huh, ini bukan kengerian. Ini hanya tanda cintanya untuk sang kekasih. Menyambut cintanya. Kesayangannya yang telah bergabung bersamanya dalam sisi kegelapan. Matahari yang telah ditarik ke malam kelam, agar sang matahari bisa menyelamatkan bulan dari perasaan kesendiriannya di tengah langit yang begitu hitam.

Ia mengangkat tubuh dingin Eragon dari lantai dan membaringkan pemuda itu di ranjang yang telah ia siapkan. Tangannya mengelus lembut wajah itu. Pandangannya tak pernah teralih dari sosok yang tak akan hidup kembali itu.

Eragon hanya miliknya seorang. Bukan milik siapa-siapa.

Dan, tidak. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun kehilangan kewarasan. Karena yang ia miliki bukanlah akal, tetapi perasaan cinta yang begitu membuncah, begitu menyesakkan rongga dada.

(end)

Saya belum mati—tapi insane. Sebenarnya sudah insane dari dulu hoho.

Jika suatu ketika dirimu entah bagaimana bisa nyasar ke fic dari tanah antah berantah ini saya menyarankan untuk mereview. Ya, review pada fic yang menandakan kebangkitan kembali writing muse saya.

Salam geblek

-knoc


End file.
